


Nightmare fucking kills Dream but I can’t think straight.

by HmmYes_frogs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Nightmare Can’t Take This Seriously Enough, Nightmare Cares But At The Same Time He Doesn’t, Nightmare Centric? I Guess?, Swearing, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HmmYes_frogs/pseuds/HmmYes_frogs
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself.Actually to be more precise Dream dies and Nightmare can’t think straight or take it seriously. Oh and this isn’t a serious fanfic, I wouldn’t consider it funny but it’s just not serious either.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nightmare fucking kills Dream but I can’t think straight.

"Brother..."

Dream said as he felt a sharp pain shooting through his `chest’.  
(Ok more like his ribcage but you know what i mean)

Nightmare started to panic but he didn’t show it on his face, keeping a calm facial expression.  
No. No actually, not a calm facial expression, a blank one. I mean who could blame him he literally just killed his fucking brother and since their `souls’ (Oh, did i say souls? Oh silly me i meant : Magical-Apples-Of-Feelings-Used-As-Vessels-For-Non-existent-Souls) were connected he was gonna die as well.

Well to be more accurate/correct Dream wasn’t dead yet but there was hardly any time before he would start dusting, but that would still lead Nightmare to death as well which would soon lead to deprive the entire multiverse from any feelings.

But deep down Nightmare wasn’t only feeling scared (which he was very good at hiding even though he had no reason to hide it ‘cause he was in an abandoned AU with his currently dying brother and no one else) for the feelings of everyone in this multiverse who had a soul but he also felt guilty.

So, so, so and so guilty, and sad, and ashamed, and also scared because, he had just pierced his brother’s `body‘ (ok ok he’s a skeleton he doesn’t have an actual body but this is an UnderTale fanfiction we’re talking about here so just admit it, I don’t really care and neither do you about logic right now- uhm back to the point) with one of his own tentacles, Nightmare had just killed his brother, his twin brother, his twin brother who was just starting to dust which made nightmare already feel a pain in his ribcage.

So anyways after this pretty uselessly lazily detailed unclear explanation of mine about what the fuck’s going on Dream finally continued his sentence that started with the word "Brother"

"-...I- I’m so s..orry I cou...ldn’t..dodge that at..tack. Now bec..cause of ..me...we’re bo..th gon..na di..e....an..."

Before Dream could even finish that sentence, he dusted right in front of Nightmare.

Nightmare who didn’t feel guilty anymore, even thought he was currently staring to dust all he could think about was of Dream ‘s last words. So, as Nightmare himself was dying, all that was going on in his mind was :

‘WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?- The fuck I- I just can’t’

‘Like seriously what the actual FUCK!?’

‘I literally purposely attacked that bitch with one of my tentacles, knowing it could damn kill him like i’ve been doing for the past  
centuries with him, and yet that dumbass legit apologized to me for not being able to dodge an attack-‘

‘Once again like seriously what the actual fuck, it’s like if he was apologizing for me trying to kill him-‘

‘I’m confused just how can someone be so fuckin’ apologetic that they apologize for getting murdered?’

‘Ok i know i know i’m about to die and so will this entire multiverse’s feeling- wait would that affect soulless people like the floweys or Ink?-‘

‘Well anyways I still can’t wrap my fingers around the fact that my brother was dumb to the point that he apologized for me killing him. I wonder at what point in our miserable lives he became so stupid-‘

‘OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK!’

‘Well shit looks like i’m pretty much dea-‘

And that that was Nightmare’s last thought as he realized how close to death he was before he dusted and the whole multiverse got deprived from feelings. 

By the way in case you were curious turns out that did affect the soulless beings in a way or another, nobody really knows how it affected them but nobody really gave a shit anymore.

Oh and another thing i think i should mention, since all the feelings of that multiverse disappeared when Dream and Nightmare died even Ink’s vials didn’t work. Don’t wonder why, even I don’t why i decided that.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is confused then I hope this helps a bit.
> 
> Nightmare’s gang and the Star Sanses were having a fight like they normally would and then Nightmare thought it would be easier to get (kill or seriously injure) Dream if they were alone. So Nightmare took advantage of a short moment when dream wasn’t paying much attention in the fight to run to him, grab him by his left arm as firmly as he could, open a portal to a random AU and fight Dream there. In which Dream got murdered by Nightmare as you can see.  
> And this follows the concept where if one of the twins dies the other twin will die as well (Nightmare was aware of that but his hatred for Dream was stronger then his common sense).  
> And this also follows the concept that the feelings of their multiverse only exist because of the two guardians.


End file.
